harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin (ToT)
(NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Calvin and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) (EXTRA NOTE! Please see Calvin's Additional Information before you choose to romantically pursue him.) Calvin is one of the available bachelors that you could not but are now able to marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Calvin is an explorer who is the second arrival after you complete your first Rainbow Recipe and spends the majority of his time in the mine. He's friendly and upbeat to an extent, but also exhibits a rather distant persona. First Meeting Coming soon. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: Coming soon. Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: *Grape Cocktail *Tomato Omelet *Amber *Spicy Shrimp Soup *Buckwheat with Egg *Egg Sandwich *Seasoned Egg *Buckwheat Cocktail Likes: *(All) Egg Dishes *Gems *Cheese (Perfect) *Buckwheat Chips *Rice Cocktail Family None. Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event: Coming soon. 4-Heart Event: Coming soon. 5-Heart Event: Coming soon. 6-Heart Event: Coming soon. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Coming soon. 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: Coming soon. 7 Hearts: Coming soon. 8 Hearts: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Proposing Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Calvin will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a son or daughter, they will have a "snobby" face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, with spikey ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Calvin's affections is Phoebe. Rival Events Coming soon. Rival Marriage Coming soon. Rival Child After triggering the 2 rival events between Calvin and Phoebe resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Heath. Additional Information Unfortunately, a glitch in the game makes it impossible for the heroine to marry Calvin in the English version. For his final Heart Event you're expected to go to the 10th floor of the mine, but if do your game will freeze up and you'll have to reset the software to continue playing. As of March 17th, 2009, you may send in your glitched copy of Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility to Natsume and they will exchange it for an unglitched version absolutely free! (Though you must pay to have it shipped to them, they will pay to have a fixed copy sent back to you). Ship your game (along with a reason why you're sending your game back, a return address, and your e-mail and phone number) to: Natsume inc. 1818 Gilbreth road, suite 229 Burlingame, California 94010 You may also call Natsume (1-650-692-1941) for any further inquiries. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Calvin's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is vastly similar to his Spring and Summer outfit, the only notable differences are that he now wears a white, open shirt with a high collar beneath a brown, leather jacket. Category:ToT NPCs Category:Glitches